


The Morning After

by WeaponOfShadow



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Secret Relationship, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaponOfShadow/pseuds/WeaponOfShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a night of secrets, the scent of sex in the air and the morning light peeking in through the Sniper's roost. Simply put, the morning after, and a little time between a couple torn apart by their work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

It had been the best sleep that Sniper had endured in a long time. Perhaps this was the result of the lack of energy he had after a long day of shooting and killing, the blood spatters still not quite removed from his uniform. But, the Australian had a sneaking suspicion that the reason he slept so peacefully was the warm body that he had cradled against his chest, the soft breathing of another person the most soothing lullaby to his trained ears and that satisfying sensation that the bushman could rarely afford- to not be lonely.

Alas, that tranquillity that had kept him in that wonderful sleeping state shattered like a delicate piece of glass as the dawning realization that he was no longer with the company he had held the previous evening struck him like a lightning bolt. Without a thought, the Sniper sat up and peered around with cautious gaze and the knowledge fresh in his mind that he could never trust the snake he had the pleasure of bedding more and more often these days.

A noise startled him from his thoughts and swiftly the Australian moved from the warmth of his make-shift bed in the roosting area, suppressing the shiver that ran straight through him from his feet to his head, hairs raising with the sudden chill. Swiftly, he moved and grabbed his kukri before taking slow, careful steps towards the area he had heard the noise. The sight that met his eyes resulting in a raised eyebrow, lips quirking up into a smile that was there for a brief moment before slipping away.

“Spook? What the bloody hell d'ya think you’re doin’?”

The sound of the Aussie accent had the ‘Spook’ spinning around on his heel to face the larger male, fingers stubbornly grasping and tugging down the balaclava that concealed his identity despite the events that had transpired between them the previous night. Moments later, his fingers flew down to the bottom of the RED uniform shirt that adorned the symbol of the Sniper class upon its sleeve, it only reaching to about the middle of his thighs.

“Well I _was_ about to enjoy a cigarette, bushman. Though, I wouldn’t suppose you’d care to join me?”

The invitation was accepted wordlessly, the Aussie picking up his hat and standing proudly in his boxers a couple feet away from the Frenchman who was wearing just as proudly his shirt. It was a sight to behold, that was for certain.

A cigarette was lightly thrown towards the bushman and the Frenchman’s misty eyes observed in amusement the accuracy in which he caught said cigarette. He hadn’t been so bothered upon being caught in the RED’s shirt, despite his status as a BLU and the fact of just how much leg this shirt revealed. There was a surprising lack of concern and as the Spy approached the Australian with a slight swing in those narrow hips, those thin lips curled into a small smirk and a lighter was presented.

“So, what’s with the dress-code, Spook? Enjoyin’ the breeze?”

“Oh _hush_ , it’s not as though you don’t appreciate the view.”

A snort was the reply the Spy obtained, amusement sparkling in the bright oceanic eyes of the Sniper and a puff of smoke was blown in his direction as a result. While the smoke dissipated into the air the bushman shifted and edged closer to the BLU who gazed out at the morning sunrise adoringly, a large arm wrapping around that thin waist and pressing him close.

“Yea’, can’t say I don’t really, eh? Though it’s nice to see **_more_** of ya-”

_“Don’t push your luck.”_

With another chuckle that faded out into silence, the pair stood there watching the sunrise and basked in its beauty. It was rare for mercenaries such as these to have a moment such as this, to truly relax and be at home in each-other’s company. So it came as no surprise to either of them that the Soldier’s voice shattered the silence and was accompanied by a sigh of the Spy, clearly not wanting to leave so soon.

“I think you’d best go, i’ll see you on the field.”

The Frenchman shifted and moved back towards the pile of clothes that were the only remnants of the previous night’s events. Well, those and a couple of bite marks that littered his neck and shoulders, easily concealed beneath his suit. The deep eyes of the Australian were able to be felt staring at him as he got changed, but he didn’t comment as he ensured everything was in place before moving over towards him once again. Planting a quick kiss at his lips, the BLU smirked and vanished, using his cloak to escape the roost undetected.

_“Until next time, mon cher.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is just a note to say I had written this many months ago, and have (hopefully) improved much more since this was written. It's short, it's not the best, but it's the first thing I want posted on this account. I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
